Final Fantasy: Armageddon
by TimX7
Summary: [Original] During Earth's darkest hour, seven chosen warriors will rise up to save the world from darkness.


Final Fantasy is owned by Square-Enix. I only own the original characters, even one based off of a author. This is strictly for entertainment. Enjoy.

**Title: Final Fantasy: Armageddon**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: During Earth's darkest hour, seven chosen warriors will rise up to save the world from darkness.**

**Author's Note: I decided to change the storyline a bit. No more crystals. Instead the party will find seven summon creatures named Watchers. There are Christian references. I hope you don't mind. Also remember that this story takes place in a alternate dimension of OUR Earth. Yes a alternate dimension of the very rock we live on. Hence the name changes for each city, country or continent. Some names I came up on the fly and some came to me as inspiration from anime. Like the country of Ishbal in this story is this world's version of Iraq, while it was a country in the anime Full Metal Alchemist. Nomad Village however was a original town I created and the Crescent Star Alliance is this world's version of the Middle East in our world. The United Federation, as you guessed, is a rename of the United States. However the United Federation also contains this world's versions of Canada, Mexico and the other Latin America countries on North America. Now that you've been given a explanation. On with the show!**

**Prologue**

**Nomad Village, Ishbal, Crescent Star Alliance**

Tariq al-Cid heared the bad news about the ARS. He let out a sigh of frustration as his assistant, a moogle named Mogg, flew over to him.

"I take it is bad news?" Mogg asked.

"Yes Mogg. CSA forces are moving towards our village. This includes the UF command center. We must get everyone together."

"That's bad! Kupo!" Mogg said. "I'll round up the troops right away."

Tariq met with the generals of the United Federation armed forces. A computer was used to show the positions of their troops and the enemy forces. A soldier entered a few commands and showed the advancement of the enemy. Which will enter near the Nomad Village and training grounds within five hours.

"If we don't do something soon they'll surely defeat us." Tariq said. "General you send out your troops to guard the outpost here. While I send the mages to activate the shield to keep any enemy airship out."

"I agree." the head general said. "We can't afford to lose this battle. If we do it will mean the end of everything we've worked for."

---

**Sky fortress Babylon, mobile base of operations for the insurgents of the CSA**

Three men sat on their thrones in the shadows. On board the Babylon, they were the ones in charge of the whole operation. Their objective in this war that has lasted for four years now, is a mystery. As well as their faces and identities. Once they were notified of their location and their target. The man in the center throne said in a Hebrew accent "Kill them... All of them. Including the women and children."

The insurgents would say something about this massacre, but they know that their leaders use powerful dark magic. So they just went ahead and followed the orders they were given. The three men in the shadows snickered evilly and their eyes glowed red.

---

"The shield generators should hold the airships off." Tariq told the general of the U.F. forces. "However ground troops can still enter. Let's hope you men can hold them off."

"They will." the general replied.

However a few insurgents slipped past the U.F. soldiers and into the shield generators. Which were being powered by magic. The shields were to prevent incoming fire from enemy airships. The insurgents gunned down the mages powering the shields, killing them all and shutting down the shields. Tariq was a bit scared at this point. Soon the airships stopped firing.

"They stopped?"

In a bunker, Mogg knew this was bad. "Kupo! This is not good! It's like something else is going to fire.

"Fire..." said one of the men sitting in the shadows of the Babylon.

The Babylon's main cannon fired and destroyed a U.F. base camp. Soon it fired again and again, destroying more base camps and even at Nomad Village itself. The result was catastrophic, to which the three mystery men laughed with glee at the slaughter.

---

**Holy City of Constantine, Holy Lands**

The city of Constantine is part of the Holy Lands. A area within the continent of Europa and the Judaism Nation. The Holy Lands is in fact a nation itself with Constantine as the captial.

**A/N: The Holy Lands is this world's Vatican. With Constantine as Vatican City.**

Inside the Great Chapel, members of the Neo Knights Templar, walk around doing their usual business. Which is finding and huting down the demons that appeared almost seven years ago. The NKT are members of various Christian denominations around the world. They're main goal is to protect the people of the world from demons and other things that hurt people.

Currently Tony Sanders of the Church of Christ, a Paladin class knight and Tyler Mansfield of the Church of the Nazarene, are walking down the hallway of the Great Chapel. Tyler's knight class is Samurai with a bit of Ranger thrown in. This is because Tyler's weapons are twin katana shaped semi automatic gunblades. He can also switch them over to automatic if he doesn't want to pull the trigger a lot. Tony's weapon of choice is the broadsword. Preferbly the two handed Scottish Claymore.

"So what does his Holiness want with us again?" Tyler asked Tony.

"We'll find out when we get there." Tony said. Soon they arrived at Pope Constantine XIII's audience chamber. Tony knocked and the doors opened automatically. The two walked and kneeled in front of the Pope.

"Ah Tony and Tyler." Constantine said in a Italian accent. "So nice to see you. Please stand."

"Your Holiness. What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Tony said as they got to their feet.

"Well I've called you here because we have a new recruit to join the ranks of the Neo Knights Templar. She comes all the way from the Kingdom of Albion."

"Albion?" Tyler said. "That's all the way in the Europa continent. She must really be desperate to join us."

"It's not THAT far Tyler." Constantine said. "I've called you here because I've selected you two to train her for her certification."

"Then why meeting you here?" Tony asked. "Your Holiness, we can only accept a trainee after graduation and publicly I might add."

"There is a reason for that Tony." Constantine turned to his right side. "You can come out now Kyra."

A young woman in her early twenties walks up to the two men. She has fiery red hair and royal blue. She wears a black hoody sweatshirt and blue jeans. She also had a pair of wire rimmed glasses on her face.

"Hello." Kyra said in a English accent. "I'm Kyra Fowitt from Mystica, Albion. Pleased to meet you. I guess I'll loads of things from you two."

Kyra held out her hand and the two men shook it. The two were on edge and that was because that Mystica is a special city.

"Did she say Mystica, Albion?" Tony asked Tyler.

"Yes she did." Tyler said. "That place is the home of the mages."

"Your Holiness." Tony said. "What is a mage doing in the NKT? I thought magic users were forbidden to enter the NKT."

"That was a long time ago Tony." Constantine said. "Besides I believe we all can live in the world together. But since the majority of the knights don't know about her heritage, we have to keep this a secret. The only ones that know about her heritage are the knights in charge of each division, you two and myself. Now please take her to your house boys; she's your new roommate. Kyra I hope you find your new home very conforting."

"I'm sure I will Your Holiness." Kyra said as Tony and Tyler led her to where she is living. Which made them groan. As their home is going to be invaded by a woman that will probably force them to clean.

---

"Here we are." Tony said as he opened the door and turned on the lights. Kyra was shocked to find a moderate mess in the house. Though she was expecting the place to look like World War III was fought in it. However there weren't very many food containers laying around. So she wasn't so shocked that she would scream.

"You're room is at the top of the stairs on your right." Tony said. "Get settled and rest. You look bushed."

Kyra took her stuff to her room and started to unpack.

---

Amalia Ashe tried to help her friend, but it was too late. Her friend was already dead from a piece of metel impaling her through the chest. She brushes back her dark brown hair that goes past her shoulders and cries for her loss. What she doesn't see, nor what anyone else sees, are two angels hovering in the sky. Both are Archangels actually. The blonde angel on the left is named Uriel, while the black haired on the right is Michael. Both watch as soldiers check on the wounded and put the dead into body bags to be shipped back home. Uriel shook his head at the sight of the carnage from the sky fortress Babylon.

"This is just terrible." Uriel said. "How many are said to die from this again?"

"One thousand soldiers. Ninety-nine civilians from Nomad Village." Michael said as he too, shook his head. "God gave them temporary immortality. They'll soon finally know what death is like."

"We must go now Michael." Uriel said. "I must be ready to warn the chosen seven of their destiny."

"Yes it is almost time." Michael said leaving the area. "We must go."

Uriel quickly vanished like Michael did. Everybody began the process of rebuilding and healing.

**Author's Comment: Thus ends the prologue. Next chapter is a bit more backstory and the start of the adventure to save the world. I however have hit a snag with the beginning of chapter one. So I'll think of SOMETHING to get everyone on their journey. It'll take some time.**


End file.
